


Halloween Desires

by CarrieMaxwell



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: Chasing, Dancing, Devil, Drinking, F/M, Fingering, Flirting, Hair Pulling, Hand Job, Karaoke, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Making Out, Nibbling, Oral Sex, Scratching, Staring, Touching, angel - Freeform, being pinned against the wall, getting rough, halloween party, hot and heavy, leaving breadcrumbs, work party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrieMaxwell/pseuds/CarrieMaxwell
Summary: It's the first time Young Technologies has hosted a Halloween Party for its employees and top clients to attend. Samuel can't attend so he leaves things up to Charles to plan and Sam has been secretly planning something of her own.She arrives to the party in the perfectly executed costume to catch a certain someone's eye, and succeeds-almost too well, and now there's a devil on her back that won't let her get away.
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 178





	Halloween Desires

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Angelic/Devil Charles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/717886) by Mongie. 



Tonight was going to be something, she could just feel it. All week she had been planning her costume with the help of Angela and Vikki. She had sure surprised them; coming and asking to help her not only pick a costume, but to make it sexy. For the party to be held at Young Technologies was even more of a shock, but Sam had ensured them her father would not in attendance, therefore she was going to cut lose.

The girls had put together several ideas and checked them off the list as they discussed the pros and cons of each one. It couldn’t be too tight, so she could breathe. It couldn’t be too revealing; it was a company party. She had to be able to get it on and off by herself, to use the bathroom and when she got home afterwards. It couldn’t require too many accessories or complicated parts, since it was just dress-up and not an actual cosplay convention. And, they only had a week.

Unfortunately, that cut out a great deal of cool characters she had in mind, but she was willing to just go to the Halloween Boutique and pick a generic named costume with Velcro enclosures. She just didn’t want to be cute. Not a cartoon character, not a princess, not an anime style witch with an oversized hat.

Angela had pulled out some long forgotten costumes of hers going back years and she found something in Sam’s size. It needed a little jazzing up, but that was nothing the expert cosplaying seamstress couldn’t handle. She pulled out the crafting toolbox and supply bin and set to work with feathers, lace ribbon, sequins, beads, tulle, and pearls. When Vikki had come in to check on her, she found the floor absolutely littered in scrap fabric and bits of whatever. The body mannequin was adorned with the masterpiece-in-progress; she was now focused on the mask.

“Come eat.” Vikki ordered, knowing that Angela could go too deep into focusing on a project and literally drop from exhaustion. Angela held up one finger and then returned to gluing down another feather. She was determined that they were aligned evenly. 

“It looks wonderful.” She complimented, taking in the details. “I’m sure Sam will love it.”

And she did.  
……………….

Now here she was, standing in the entrance of her father’s company, coat wrapped around her to ward away the cold as well as unwanted eyes. She could hear the distant music, see remnants of flashing lights, and hear the cheerful environment with excited shouts and laughter. This was the company’s first official Halloween Party, and idea she had prompted.

It was quite a shock to the entire staff that Samuel Young actually agreed to it. The year had been progressively making profits, especially since she became Charles’s assistant and had helped secure dealings with particular harsh clients. After hearing how honest she was with Mr. Harris, word got around that here was a person with integrity and that attracted more clientele to want to speak with her.

Her down-to-earth personality and comfortable style attire made her relatable to one particular client and had sealed the deal rather than anything Charles had to say. Needless to say, he wasn’t exactly pleased when they left that meeting and had a cloud sitting over his head during the tense ride back to work and the rest of the day. Feeling as if she had somehow done something wrong, she made a drastic change to her wardrobe the following days, becoming more professional looking.

And it had only made things worse….

Charles seemed irritated, which contradicted her expectations. Wasn’t he the one who had taken on the task of helping her improve upon her insecurities and anxieties and eventually come to see herself as attractive young woman, like he claimed she was? She had followed his instructions and guiding words, bought new clothes and yes, even a pair of heels! Granted they weren’t stilettos, but it was still a change from her slip-on flats.

Whatever was going on, she hoped that her costume tonight would finally make everyone realize that she was a woman and not a little girl. People loved a confident woman; confidence was sexy and sexy meant womanly. 

Crossing the main lobby, she slipped into the ladies restroom to removed her coat and add the finishing touches. She had a tote bag with a set of wings and her mask inside. Setting it on the counter, she took in a deep breath and steadied her nerves. The wings slid on with elastic straps, with cleverly designed pins to keep them snug in place and blend in with her dress. She pressed the mask to her glasses and tied the ribbon in a bow at the back of her head. Lastly, she picked up a tube of lip gloss and slid it across her lips, adding a sexy shine.

There was a closet just off from the bathroom where employees could hang their raincoats and umbrellas without leaving a water trail further into the building, that was where she stored her tote and coat. Her inhaler was tucked between her breasts, a failsafe location any time she didn’t have pockets. She followed the pathway of decorations into the main hub and was mesmerized by the transformation Lucy brought to life.

This was no little kids indoor trick-or-treat. There weren’t any silly face ghosts and happy smiling pumpkins here. This was scary, dark, and probably expensive. Not like YT couldn’t foot the bill. There were three dimensional trees, dripping with skeletons and streamers. Electronically lit pumpkins and cauldrons with dry ice bubbling over and giving the room an intense haze. Animatronic witches wiggled when set off by movement. A disco ball hung overhead, rotating and shooting color in every direction. Music blared from an unseen source, giving the room an overall alien feel from its daylight counterpart.

Lucy came bounding up to her, dressed like Josie McCoy from the Josie and The Pussycats. Leopard ears on top of her head, leopard leotard with a tail. Plastic guitar strapped across her chest. “Oooooh, you look amazing Sam.” She cheered happily. “I was afraid you wouldn’t come.”

“Are you kidding?” Sam laughed, “I wouldn’t miss this.”  
…………………..

Charles thought it was a joke at first, when Mr. Young said they’d be hosting a Halloween party-only a week before Halloween. But Samuel Young never joked with him. And when he was informed that it was his daughter’s idea, Charles was certain it was true. But he found himself saddled with the task of decorating, and figured if he was going to be forced to play host for this, then he’d make Samuel pay for it. Literally. 

There were no cheap decorations here. He picked top dollar items, or rather, he delegated to Lucy to choose top dollar items. After all, if special clients were also attending, they needed to look legitimate. A multi-million dollar company could afford it. He wasn’t surprised that Halloween had such a large following in America. It was a holiday split into different age ranges from little children having candy to adults scaring the hell out of each other in spook houses.

What YT was doing tonight was more for entertainment and to pump up their reputation. If clientele was impressed by this, it could lead to more business deals. And it was by far, a more entertaining scenario than those dry Christmas parties. He was keeping himself from fully indulging with the costumes and the dancing and the buffet. It was his job to make sure order was in hand, as he had promised to Mr. Young.

Granted, one could not show up to a costume party “naked” so he had chosen a blood red button up shirt with an ebony black tie, vest and slacks. Adorning his head was a pair of devil horns, and the finale flourish was a set of blood red contacts over his usual pale blue eyes. The devil was usually portrayed as a man in a finely tailored suit anyway.  
He was standing by the buffet table, a plastic cup in hand filled with sangria when he saw her.

She had timidly entered the main hub, a figure in white in dark room. The pair of feathered wings adorning her back gave her a circle of space from the jiving bodies and others just milling about. Across her face lay a feathered mask, sequins catching the light and sparkling like jewels. Her dress-if he could call it a dress-was white and delicate looking, cut short with an uneven trim, all feathers and lace and silk. She had on thigh high white stockings and a pair of little white heels. An absolute vision of innocent beauty.  
‘She would.’ He thought darkly.

Lucy had come up to her and began a conversation, engaging her attention completely. They chatted amicably as Samara slowly started to enter the room, becoming part of the crowd. Charles stepped away from the table, excusing himself as he passed by employees and clients and disappeared.

Sam soon found herself the center of attention. Her friends complimenting her for coming up with the idea, for her costume, for attending. Clients she had met and even those she had not had also taken their turn to tell her how grateful they were for their company’s business, for the invitation, and for meeting the future CEO of the firm. She smiled and nodded and returned with small talk, thankful the music was loud enough to take the focus away when it started to become too much.

Lucy had handed her a glass of punch and giggled when Sam took a sip and made a face. But it wasn’t that bad. She took another and found it easier to swallow. After a while, it didn’t even taste all that different from regular punch. Thank God her dad couldn’t make it here tonight. There’d be no way he’d allow THIS. 

There were people dancing and several gathering together for pictures. Sam was beckoned to join in one. She shrugged, thinking why not and went to go stand with Umed and some other coworkers. She felt someone come up from behind but couldn’t turn around and risk hitting them with her wing, so she had no idea who placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Ok, now just the two you!” 

“Huh? Two?” Samara thought, wondering who it could be when the flash blinded her unexpectedly. She felt the person lean down to whisper in her ear. “Hello little angel.”

That unmistakable accent.

It sent a rippling shiver through her entire body.

“Why not another?” he suggested, turning her to face him. Another flash illuminated his face, capturing his angelic beauty with devilish features. His eyes, once a soothing soft blue, were now crimson and eerily staring right through to her soul. Her breath was caught in her throat, her mouth parted in shock. He took absolute delight in her moment of fright.

“Boo.” He said with a feral smile.

That single word made her blood chill and her chest swell with heat.

Whoever had the camera had been called away to take another group photo, leaving the pair and their intense staring contest. He went unnoticed, as did the majority of their surroundings. The longer Charles held her in his gaze, the more the clawing urge to claim her persisted. A little angel, served up on a platter, right under his nose. She’d been an increasingly painful presence these past few weeks, as they had become closer-too close-and there was no fault but his own for allowing it to happen. 

She must have sensed a change in his demeanor, for she took a step back. She tried playing off her unsettled nerves by starting to look around the room and making a generic statement about the decorations. He wasn’t swayed. He kept a crimson eyed gaze locked onto her. “You chose an interesting costume tonight.” He leaned into her personal bubble. “But are you really so angelic?”

Perplexed by his statement, she didn’t have an answer. Somehow she felt that her desire to be seen had indeed done its job-too well. His eyes unsettled her greatly, not just the color, but the intensity.

“Knowing Dear Old Daddy isn’t here….you wore that on purpose.” He spoke just loud enough to be heard over the music, but only for her to hear.

Well of course! She wanted to shout. How else was she going to get away with it otherwise?

“This little party was your idea, was it not?” he continued, not letting her get away. “You wanted to have your own Cinderella moment, come to ball and dance with the prince before darting off before midnight.” He took her hand and pulled her a little closer to him. “Isn’t that right?”

She quivered. He knew her too well. But she wasn’t going to shy away from the truth. “Alright fine, I did.” She shifted her glasses under her mask. “What of it?”

“You expect me to let you out my sight, with you dressed like this?” he leaned in so that his lips were nearly touching her ear. “I’m not the only man here.”

Somehow that statement both worried her and aroused her.

It was at that moment one of their top tier clients came up to them and asked Samara for a dance. Before he could finish his inquiry Charles shot him down. “Sorry, but she has agreed to be my dancer partner for the evening.”

“Oh, what a shame. Should’ve gotten to ya sooner then.” He said, shooting a wink at her. He took another sip of his drink and sauntered off.

“I never agreed to that.” She hissed at him once they were out of earshot. 

“But you will, won’t you?” He said in that firm tone of his, the one that sent goosebumps down her arms and up her neck. His arm slid around her waist, making her face flush intensively. It wasn’t a request, it was an order.  
…………………..

She managed to fool everyone with her smile and laugh, her friends and coworkers and other guests none the wiser that she was held captive by the Devil himself. He never let her get more than an arm’s reach away. They had walked around the room and made small talk, stood at the table and sipped more sangria and nibbled on h'orderves.  
It seemed to be a part of tradition now, whenever there was a party, for someone to include the Cupid Shuffle in the playlist. Once it started thumping, everyone charged the dance floor. Lucy had come up and began to pull Sam when Charles caught Sam’s other hand. Lucy stopped, afraid for a just a second, until Charles smiled and said he would be joining too.

Everyone lined up accordingly and began following the dance instructions, as they were literally the song lyrics. No way to mess it up, even though some of the slightly intoxicated ones did. A video camera set up at the DJ station was recording the whole thing. An idea that some of the staff threw at Charles while Mr. Young was out of the room. Given that they all worked with computers and editing software, they could all take their turn editing it into their own personal home videos to share with each other for laughs later on. 

It was quite the shock when he actually agreed to it, the karaoke machine, the little bit of liquor…everything.

And now here he was, dancing out on the floor with them all, dressed to kill, and with the grace to match.

When the song finished, Sam quickly darted away to go sneak a puff from her inhaler. Even with a song as easy as that, she had gotten a little worked up, having fun and bouncing to the beat. But it was fine, it wasn’t too much. She turned around and gasped as The Devil stood right there, a cup of water in his hand out for her.

“Jesus!” She cried, stuffing the inhaler back between her breasts.

“No, it’s Lucifer.” He answered, urging the cup towards her again until she took it and gulped it with an unladylike swish. He grinned with delight, knowing where her inhaler was stored. Not a bad place actually.

The dance music shifted when Lucy took the mic and began singing “Cannibal” by Ke$ha to the entertained masses. Sam clutched her cup in shock, and then laughed. She never knew Lucy was into that kind of music, but somehow it kinda suited her. Especially wearing a leopard print costume too.

“What about you Angel? Do you sing?”

Sam was taken back by his question. “Uh, no.” she said, shaking her head. “I never was really good at it but when I had to be intubated, it really messed up any chance of that. The tube scratches against your vocal chords and some people’s voices are never the same.”

For a moment silence passed between them, his arms crossed over in contemplation. Oh man, maybe I shouldn’t have said all that….

“Would you care to dance?” he asked, seeing that the floor was mostly open.

“What?” she asked, shaken.

He took her hand and led her back to the dancefloor, recognizing the song from the film Underworld: Rise of the Lycans. He didn’t care that their coworkers were there to witness it, that yes there was a video camera aimed at the dance floor; tonight he was having a dance with his temptress.

We're in the deathclub,  
All free to sin away.  
Take your own life,  
Membership is pain.  
We're in the deathclub,  
All free to sin away.  
Take your own life,  
Silent, damned and strange.

He was careful to not have her become too physically involved with the moves, instead moving her in tune with his body. The song had a mix of heavy beats and light melodies where one could do a graceful twirl. She had drank enough sangria to set aside some inhibitions and move of her own accord, moving her hips, kicking her leg up, shifting her shoulders. She’d never heard the song before, but it soon drew her in. The electric guitar created a tempting rhythm for her to lock onto. The others on the floor had definitely given them room.

Charles led her like she was the prima ballerina on stage, making her the focus of the floor. He would dance around her in a predatory circle while she caught her breath, making it all look so effortless. His hands guided her body without touching her inappropriately. It was no delicate waltz, but he treated her with just the same care.  
When the dance ended he swept her into a bow for their clapping audience and cheers, and then led her to the table for a drink of water. As she was fanning herself and sipping furiously at her cup, that same client came back up to her. She hadn’t even gotten his name in their last brief encounter.

“Well, no wonder Charles claimed you for the dance floor.” He smirked. “You two are quite the spectacle tonight.”

She swallowed her drink. “It’s a party, we’re all free to have fun tonight.” She responded. “No harm in that.”

“No.” he said, starting to back away. “None at all.”

Suddenly Charles was at her side again. The client slunk away, reading the signal loud and clear. “Was he bothering you?” he asked. 

“No…” She said, but then she wasn’t so sure. She had gotten her breath and refreshing drink before she was being whisked away again. He brought her over to where the karaoke bar was set before she stopped short. “I told you I can’t sing!” she whispered frantically.

“I know. No one said anything about you singing.” He replied with his usual smoothness. He took a seat beside her with drinks for the both of them. “Umed insisted I partake in this ridiculous party game.” He added with feigned annoyance. 

The following ten minutes was a hilarious performance from Umed and Jacob doing a duet, and one of the client guests who was too drunk to care how off-key he was but worked it with pride. There was no jeering, no booing here; it was all in good fun. 

Charles leaned over to whisper in her ear. “Prepare yourself for what comes next Bunty.” And slid out of his seat and up to the platform.

He’d never called her Bunty in any sort of gathering before. It had always been a nickname he’d use in private, for her ears only. No one else had heard him say it though, but it still thrilled her to hear it spoken. He had not used it all week and she’d been growing accustomed to it, missing it really.

“Alright before I get started I just want you all to know I’m not all that familiar with American artists, but this is a song I know from a show I watched on HBO not too long ago.” He announced as people milled around the buffet table and shuffled into seats. The track began a moment later, instantly causing a stir among some of the ladies. Sam looked at them curiously, wondering what got them so worked up when he hadn’t even started yet.

“When you came in, the air went out. And every shadow filled up with doubt. I don't know who you think you are. But before the night is through…..I wanna do bad things with you.”

The girls immediately swooned. And some of the guys cheered and did dramatic fanning motions. Sam immediately flushed behind her mask and hoped to God no one saw it.  
“I'm the kind to sit up in his room. Heart sick and eyes filled up with blue. I don't know what you've done to me. But I know this much is true. I wanna do bad things with you, okay?”

He teased the crowd with just a little hip motion and a purposeful wink toward the gaggle of girls sitting with Lucy. During the guitar solo he played a little air guitar for them to their utter delight. But he then turned his attention to Sam for the next bridge of the song, where it was not sung, but more or less spoken.

“When you came in the air went out. And all those shadows there filled up with doubt…I don't know who you think you are. But before the night is through. I wanna do bad things with you…I wanna do real bad things with you…”

His eyes held a hot intense gaze that she couldn’t pull away from. For some onlookers, it just looked like another tease of his performance, but Samara wasn’t so certain, not with how he’d been behaving lately. This song wasn’t just some random pick, nothing Charles did was random. Was this something else?

“I don't know what you've done to me. But I know this much is true. I wanna do bad things with you. I wanna do real bad things with you.” He ended, with giving a fake longing stare at Umed just to watch him shudder and wave his hands and spat his drink out, making him regret ever putting him up to it.

Charles casually tossed the mic over to the next person on his way to the refreshments, pouring himself another water. He leaned against the table and watched the following performance from there-or at least made it appear he was watching the performance. His sight was fixated on a particular brunette angel, who was fidgeting with her stocking.  
With her skirt slightly hitched up, he saw the telltale strip that was a garter strap and nearly choked on his water. Samara was in lingerie under that tiny slip of a dress? She put her knee down and smoothed her skirt over it, no one else privy to that tiny peepshow.

Oh that little vixen…

She had planned this all along…

His thoughts were interrupted when none other than Demetre Harris came up for another cup and to grab a snack. “I had no idea you could sing.” He said.

“Yes, well, no ever asked.” Charles quipped in return.

“You’re just full of talents tonight.”

“Aye. It is a party right?”

“And a wonderful one. I see this leading way to tradition for the both of our company’s.” He took a sip. “Most company parties are so ungodly boring. I am thoroughly enjoying myself. Though I might need to call an Uber.” He chuckled, shuffling back to his seat. Charles looked up to where Sam was sitting, only to find her seat empty.

He clenched the thin plastic cup into a crinkled heap, eyes darting around the room for her and coming up empty.  
……………….

Sam had taken the liberty of heading to the ladies room during the following song, needing to relieve herself and get away from the crowd for a moment. She had removed her mask and glasses to splash water on her face and neck, patting it on her cleavage and collarbone. With one last splash, she dabbed her neck and replayed how those crimson eyes had struck her core with that velvety voice singing such a straightforwardly sexy song. 

A shudder rippled down her back. Surely he was just teasing her right? But then, had he been teasing her all night? Sure, she did want his attention, but had she pushed it too far? Maybe the costume choice had been a bad idea, if he only saw her as girl playing dress up, pretending to be a woman under a feathery mask. Had this been his way of calling her out on it?

She set her glasses back in place, tied her mask back on, and re-strapped her wings back to the dress. She would have to thank Angela for all her hard work. She left the bathroom and was quietly making her way down the hall when she had the peculiar feeling of being watched, just a moment before she felt a hand grasp around her arm, the other quickly pressed over her mouth and was pulled into a dark alcove that wasn’t lit to keep the guests away.

“Hello, little angel.” He whispered in her ear. 

CHARLES!

Her heart fluttered frantically as she was stolen away down the dark hall corridor until the black miasma enveloped them. She felt her back pressed against a wall, the hand still covering her mouth for a moment, until he was certain she wouldn’t make a fuss. He released it gently, seeing that she was breathing steadily.

“Didn’t I say I wasn’t going to let you out of my sight Miss Young?” he said sternly, his hand resting on her collarbone, thumb trailing along her throat.

“I didn’t realize I needed your permission to go to the ladies room.” She snapped back; just a little mad that he had startled her so. 

“I would’ve at least escorted you there. There are dangerous men about.” He warned, his eyes burning holes into her.

Her chest started heaving with sharps breaths. He certainly LOOKED dangerous, right now.

“I think I’m looking at one right now.” She whispered, a shiver running through her.

His thumb pressed into the dip of her throat, just a little, as his other hand slid down her arm to entwine his fingers with hers. Once her hand was encased within his own, he sharply brought it up and against the wall, over her costume wing, level with her shoulder.

“Wha-” she cried out before she was silenced.

Lips upon lips.

He pressed against her, his desire in overdrive now. Even if nothing had happened between them in all these recent weeks, tonight alone would have been enough to drive him to this point. He had been tempted for far too long to hold back. That little white dress and stockings, the wings and her mask, the allure she wrapped herself in….it had done its job.

He pulled back only enough for her to catch her breath, their lips barely over an inch apart from touching. “You made sure to catch my eye, didn’t you?” he asked, rubbing his thumb along her collarbone. When she didn’t answer, he applied enough pressure to elicit a tiny gasp. “Well it worked, didn’t it? You’re all I’ve looked this evening.”

Heat spread across her face, through her chest, and in between her legs. With her free hand, she dared to bring her hand up and touch his vest clad chest, blending into the darkness so well that she only knew it was there because of the red dress shirt underneath.

“Now what should a devil like myself do with the likes of you?” the tone of his voice was like that of movie villain, pondering the torture of his captive enemy. 

She could tell he was enjoying the role of his costumed persona, hers as well. Clearly, they were not just Samara and Charles right now; they had become someone-something else. “Perhaps, he might want to show a little mercy…?” she asked with those big doe eyes of hers.

“Mercy?” he chortled. “After everything you’ve done to tease me tonight? How every garment you’re wearing was chosen with expert care, so you knew I would notice? If you had a halo I’d toss it down the hall. You’ve been anything but innocent.”

“Alright, yes.” She confessed. Her hand clenched into a fist, gripping the material of his crimson shirt. “I had to try.”

His right hand trailed up from her collarbone to gently clasp her face. “And just what was your goal Little Angel?”

Forced to peer into those red eyes, she felt her blood run cold. He was far more terrifying like this, although…it was in a way that didn’t seem all that bad. Maybe just a little, but it had her body responding nonetheless.

“I wanted you to see me. In the way you would any other woman.”

“Do you know how I see other women? You wouldn’t think so highly of me if you did.” He laid a kiss upon the exposed skin of her chest, feeling a tremor from her. “After all, I am a heartless devil, out to feast upon innocents who cross my path.” He trailed his tongue up her neck, listening to her gasp and twitch.

“Oh God!” she panted, gulping in air. 

He tightened his fingers in between hers, squeezing her hand while his other hand had touched her thigh, fingers fiddling with the strap of her garter belt, causing her to flinch away from the ticklish sensation.

“No my dear, not God.” He whispered in her ear. “I told you, the name is Lucifer, and you are mine.”

An aroused yelp escaped her lips as he nibbled her neck. He pulled her thigh up for her to wrap her leg around him, hand sliding up to grab hold of her little perky butt, nails digging into the soft flesh. It would be a mark no one would see, but she would certainly be aware of its presence. 

“Charles, please…” she begged, overwhelmed by everything he was doing. He had stopped nuzzling her neck to listen to her chest, hearing a wheeze with her breath. Securing her waist with his right hand, he relinquished her right hand that had been pinned to the wall. Before she could reach for it, he had dipped his hand in between the crevice of her cleavage and produced the inhaler.

If she had her breath, she would’ve chastised him for that, but she took the medical device from him and inhaled a puff of medicine. She started to lower her leg, but he caught it and held it back in place. She wasn’t getting away from him.

“We should get back.” She said, still gathering air into her lungs.

“Are you so desperate to get away from me now?” he teased. “Now that you have my attention…or are you trying to play hard to get?” he leaned in and nibbled her ear. “Because I will pursue you, no matter where you run to….”

The words implied struck her dumb and numb. Her body was reeling with sensations she wanted to explore, right then and there, but she knew their absence would soon be noticed.

“Then…let me go…and y-you can chase me.” She said, watching his face take an emotional rollercoaster from surprised to fully devilish. He relinquished his hold of her thigh, allowing her foot to finally touch the floor.

“Run Little Angel.” He ordered. “Run like the Devil is at your back.” He growled, slapping the butt cheek he had already dug his nails into, watching as she took off down the dark hall and back into the light.

What had seemed like an eternity in the dark confines of the hall had only been a few minutes. She re-entered the room and quickly grabbed a cup off the table, regardless of it being empty. She approached the crowd nonchalantly as another karaoke song ended. Clapping with enthusiasm, she pretended she had heard the whole thing. 

A few people turned around, surprised to hear her all of a sudden. “Where were you?”

“What do you mean? I’ve been here since going to the bathroom.” She lied, hoping she sounded convincing. “Wasn’t that a great song?” she asked, holding the empty cup to her lips.

She noticed the crowd was starting to slow down, bodies becoming sluggish and some guests heading towards the main entrance to wait for their rides. Even though background music pumped, there weren’t too many willing to thrown down on the dance floor. The very air seemed to shift, even before she saw him, she knew he had finally entered the room. She could feel his eyes on her, even with her back turned away from him. Her face was a bright pink under her mask.

He was a master of acting aloof, she noticed immediately. He went right back into conversations with certain people still lingering at the dwindling buffet table. In the short time since his return, he had already convinced one guest that it was time he head on home. He called Jacob over to watch over the man until his ride arrived. 

Lucy had come up to her in tipsy hug, pressing her cheek to one of hers. “Oh Sammy girl, this has been a wonderful night!” She declared, holding up her glass in a solo toast. “We’ve GOT to do this again.”

Sam nodded, glancing over at Charles who had clicked off the camera facing the dancer floor. Her face flushed again, remembering how he danced with her hours earlier. “Oh you know it.” She agreed with her tipsy friend. 

It had started slow and steady, but eventually the mass exodus took place and YT employees and clients headed to the main lobby to either carpool with a sober companion or hail an Uber ride and wait to be picked up. For the one who had offered Sam a ride, he had been curtly cut off by a stoic faced Charles, who announced that he would be providing Miss Young with a ride home after she helped clean up the remnants of the party.

The sharpness of the refusal to let anyone else take his assistant home had not fallen on deaf ears. Drunken ears perhaps, but not deaf ones.

True to his word, he and Sam did begin collecting trash and drink cups and filling the trash bin while the lobby still hosted bodies. After the last person exited, Charles locked the main door and shut off the lights. No late passerby’s would mistake YT for still going into the early hours of the morning. It was just the two of them now, with unfinished business to attend to. 

Crossing the main lobby to the employee closet, he unsnapped the buttons of his vest and hung the garment up beside her coat. A little smile curled on his lips, musing that she at least had the sense to wear something protective to hide her costume. He would have bent her over his knee and paddled her otherwise. But Hell would have to freeze over first before he’d let her take the bus tonight, regardless of what she wore.

He walked with unhurried steps through the hall that led to where their party had been hosted, finding her set of angel wings on the floor and nothing else. Curious, he picked up the discarded accessory.

Oh, she’s leaving breadcrumbs is she?

He took a slow survey of the setting like he would when examining an escape room. The decorations added in that mysterious aura which only heightened his senses. The hunt was on.

Only around the corner, he found her feathered mask. He gathered that up as well, admiring its craftsmanship for a moment, his ears straining for sounds of movement. With the office dark and silent, it was his predominant sense. And he heard something….

He turned, following the sound, rounding the labyrinthine walls of the office complex. The chase was exhilarating, something he had not felt in years. Never would he have guessed that it would have sprung forth from his very place of employment. He came upon a single shoe, lying on its side, almost as if she had accidently slipped out of it. Who was to say though? It too was collected in his arms as he strained his ears for sound, hearing literally, the other shoe drop.

His head immediately snapped to the side, knowing exactly where she was now. 

Sitting on the edge of the large table, Samara was waiting for him in the conference room. The door opened with an unnervingly slow creak, revealing her pursuer and the clues she had left for him. They hit the floor nearly immediately, as he shut the door behind him with a little press of his foot. Now the only light in the room came from narrow slits cast by the venetian blinds.

He came towards her, knocking her second shoe aside to join the rest of her discarded items. “You play an excellent game of hide-and-seek.” He broke the ice with his velvety tone. “Though I doubt you’ve ever played like that before.”

Her head tilted downwards, unabashedly, drawing him in. She knew that he wouldn’t be able to resist if she seemed to withdraw. That much had been evident. It was a wonder how she never realized it before. 

His hand took hold of her chin, lifting it up. Their eyes met in the dim light, pupils large to allow more sight. She could feel the heat radiating off him in waves, his familiar scent of cologne strong in her nostrils. The way it made her feel now, compared to when she first discovered it was vast. She wanted to be wrapped within it, have it soak into her skin. Her heart beat furiously, the unknown of what he had planned, mixed with the memory of what he had done elevating the rhythm like crazy.

“Y-you’ve caught me.” She said, taking a breath mid-sentence.

“That I have.” He drawled, running his thumb along her bottom lip. “Are you prepared to face the consequences of making me chase you?”

A shiver ran down her spine at his words.

He gently removed her glasses and set them aside on the table. His hand had gone from cradling her chin to grasping a handful of hair at the back of her head, pulling her to lay on her back against the cool tabletop. He leaned over her, one knee in between her legs as she was trapped in place. The lines of light slanting across his features only added to the allure. A line of light across his horns, his eyes, his chest…She reached up to touch him, but he took hold of each wrist and pressed them flat to the table.

“Ah, ah ah.” He chided, “You’ve already done enough to me tonight, without your hands.”

So, it had worked. She mentally confirmed. But now what?

He brushed his lips along her throat, just light enough to be felt, to tickle the fine hairs and create a tingle that one simply could not ignore. His hands released her wrists, and she dared not move them as his fingers danced across her shoulders, sliding the straps of her dress aside. The bow tied in the center of her breasts was his next target; pulling the ribbon and watching it come undone, revealing an innocently white lace bra underneath. 

It was then that she moved her hands, brought together in her usual nervous response. But that only helped him in sliding her straps down completely, until they were all but resting at her wrists. He took one hand, delicately, and lowered his head down to place a kiss upon it. “Do you wish for me to stop?” he whispered, although there was no need for that. There was no one left in the building but them.

“N-no.”

He cocked his head, searching her eyes for a hint of a lie. Finding none, he proceeded in slipping the straps off her completely. He gently moved her arms aside and slid the top of her dress down, just under her breasts. The bra was barely keeping hers contained. Every breath of hers caused them to rise and fall, the material shifting away a little more at a time. With just the tip of his middle finger touching her skin, he slid his hand down from the cleavage line and up her throat until his hand slid right against her jaw to hold her face. 

“You only have to say ‘No’ and I will oblige.” He offered in comfort. “Do you wish to proceed?”

“Yes…I do.” She answered back, reaching for his shirt once again. She itched to touch him, to feel that finely chiseled chest she had only seen briefly. 

“And what does an angel like you want with a devil like me?” he asked, loosening his tie as she undid a button. He pulled his shirt from its tucked position to assist her in her task. Her hands ran along his chest, releasing it from its material bond. She wanted her hands on him.

If he gets to touch me however he likes, by golly, I’m going to get to do it too!

His skin was hot, almost blazing. He truly was a hot devil.

“You haven’t answered my question.” He gnawed on her ear, flicking his tongue against her neck. “And I want an answer Missy.”

“I want….” She took a breath. “I want whatever you want to do….Is that okay?”

He pulled back to meet her eyes. “You have NO IDEA what I want.” He replied in a heavy tone. “You are completely naïve to the inner workings of a man’s mind.” His intense gaze held a sincerity she was unprepared for. “Some men are not gentle, regardless of whom their partner is.”

“I wouldn’t be here if I hadn’t made my mind up about it.”

He slipped his tie around one of her wrists, then took her other hand and brought to meet and be bound. He secured them with a simple knot. “Even this?” he asked, holding her arm firmly.

Her eyes never left his, her brows set in a firm line. “Even this.” As long as she could breathe, she’d be fine. As long as she could use her inhaler, she’d be fine. If he was going to play the Big Bad Devil, then she would play too.

“You’re playing with fire.” He warned, pulling her upright to face him eye-to-eye. Her hands went right to his pectorals, determined to have that contact. The touch was light and delicate, far softer than anything he’d had as of late. “Then burn me.” She whispered and leaned in to place a kiss to the bottom of his throat.

A growl emitted from his tightly bound lips as he flung the rest of his shirt off, grabbed her hips, and pulled her to be flush with his body. He ran his nails along her back, making her cry out and arch up. His other hand had slipped under her dress and started pulling it up as she was barely sitting on it. With both hands on the task, it went up and over her head, revealing her in her well planned under garments:

A white bra and panty set with a white garter belt, holding up her white thigh high stockings. 

She must’ve consulted somebody about what to wear, it was too planned out. He’d never take her for actually owning a garter belt when she complained about not being able to move in a pencil skirt. Bless whoever it was though, they taught her well. Then again, his little Bunty had proven herself to be a quick learner.

Embolden though, he did not expect.

But she had always been honest with him. If this was how she wanted him, then so be it. They’d deal with the consequences later, but tonight, she was his.

The clasp was easy to undo, it slipped off with ease. The inhaler tumbled out but she caught it with a face of embarrassment. He’d taken the device and placed it over with her glasses, right where he could reach it should she need it. The bra had fallen in her lap, which he casually picked up and tossed aside like he had done with her dress. She’d covered her breasts with her elbows, shivering ever so slightly but trying to force her nerves to calm the frick down. Despite his earlier roughness, he was treating her gently; there had been nothing he’d done that she felt uncomfortable with.

His hands were warm, touching the curvature of her breasts where her elbow didn’t cover. It was surprising at the very least, the size they were in comparison to her tiny frame. It had been nearly impossible to not sneak a peek when she was in his office with her coffee stained tank top. He had enjoyed seeing her accentuate her curves with more business appropriate clothing, never believing it would affect him so. But now, lately, he’d been dying to see what she had been hiding underneath everything. Eventually, she moved her arms away and he took care to not handle them too roughly as he swirled his thumb over her nipple. She shuddered and let out a little “ahhhh” as he moved his hands over her form. In return, her fingers flexed and she dug her nails into his chest.

He leaned her back against the table, only for her to jerk back and let out a hiss due to its coldness against her skin. So he then picked up his discarded shirt and draped it over her shoulders-for the second time now-and laid her back once more. With one hand, he took her bound wrists and pulled them up over her head, his other hand free to explore her sensitivity to his touch.

The feel of his tongue upon the one nipple as he squeezed and teased the other had her reeling with pure unadulterated ecstasy, jerks and spasms rippling through her as she wrapped her legs around him and squeezed. She was still suppressing her voice despite letting her body speak freely. That body that was aching to connect with his own, he could feel it.

Letting go of her arm, he brought his hand up to fiddle with her dampened stiff nipple, kneading both of them in unison. “You’re not being truthful with yourself when you’re holding back Angel.” He informed her as his hands continued to drive electrical currents through her chest. “Let me hear you.”

She shook her head, far too embarrassed by whatever noises she made to make them even louder. 

“Oh, you dare to defy me?” he gleamed with a villainous smile. “Then I’ll just have to persuade you by some other means.” His hands left her soft mounds of flesh, giving her a moment to collect her breath. Instead, he had located the latch on each of her garter straps and unsnapped them, releasing their hold of her stockings. He rather liked them on her, so he decided they’d stay. His long fingers trailed along the elastic trim of her panties, hooking a finger between material and skin.

That got her attention. She brought her hands up and tried to stop him. “Wait.” She said with a waver in her voice.

He halted, but did not move his hand away. “Yes dear? Something you’d like to say?”

She sat up, taking a deep breath. “I’ve never…”

“You’ve never what?” he echoed back with a lingering tease in his voice, knowing damn well what she was trying to say.

She glared at him, hating how he always turned things around back onto her. Every conversation ended up being a mental chessboard match. “If you can’t figure it out, then why should I tell you?”

Oh there it was, that little Bunty rearing her horns again. He laughed. Pushing her buttons was by far the most entertaining thing he had discovered as of late, even more than his escape rooms and other little hobbies. All of those had become routine by comparison, for he never knew where it would go with her. One joke had a thousand ways to respond.

“You’ve come this far, what’s holding you back now?” he took hold of the little bit of his tie that hung loose from her wrists and pulled them towards his chest. He rather liked that she agreed to it, her submissive personality playing perfectly into a role he already enjoyed leading. 

“I never done this before.” She confessed, biting her lip. “You probably already knew that though.” She scoffed. 

“I did.” He brought his other hand up to hold her jaw. “But I am not teasing you for that. In fact,” he brought her face up to look at him. “I have been wondering all night why you’ve gone to such lengths to lure me in. And if it’s me you want, then say so.”

“Yes!” she shouted. “It’s you! It’s you every night. Every time you touch me. Every time you call my name…and then you stopped.” Her voice caught in her throat for a second. “Like you’re mad at me, like I messed up somehow and I’ve been trying to be what you want me to be.”

Her words echoed through him. 

“Yes, I suppose I am at fault for that.” He answered, running his hand over both her bound ones in a soothing gesture. “I was trying to distance myself, but you persist young lady. You don’t give up so easily do you?”

“I told you….I’ve made up my mind.” She leaned in and kissed his hand. “Just don’t make fun of me about this, ok? We don’t ever have to talk about it, but I just want tonight….”

“Just one night?” he asked, those red eyes blazing. “Are you sure? After all, you might regret this later on.”

“I know I’ll regret it forever if I don’t.” she countered. “Just tell me what to do. I told you, you caught me….I’m yours.”

Her words sent a surprising shudder through him, tingling in his cold, locked up chest. There she goes again with that boldness, that stubbornness to win. Rattling his cage and leaving him wanting more. He’d already let fall so many walls tonight, lost in the atmosphere of the party. There’d be no doubt of the rumors flying come Monday, the looks, the whispers. He had wanted her. He danced. He sang. He had made his claim.

“Then stand up.” He ordered, pulling her to the edge of the table. When her feet met the floor, he had slid his fingers under the elastic of her underwear and began shifting them down her hips, letting them drop to the floor. He held her steady as she lifted one foot, followed by the other. When she was back on her feet, he reclasped the garter belts snaps onto her stockings to keep them in place. 

“Are you going to obey my every command?” he asked.

She replied with a firm nod.

“Good.” He took her by the waist and reset her back onto the table, her bottom touching the cool surface but warming quickly with the sensation growing between her thighs. His hands were on her knees, gently easing them apart, hips lips on hers, her hands doing what they could to his chest in return.

“Could you untie me please?” she asked once their lips parted.

“Not yet. I rather like having you under my control.” Was the response she received as his hand touched her inner thigh, slowly moving upward, reaching a damp epicenter. His movement was slow and methodical, easing into her gradually. Whole body tremors shook through her as she experienced waves of pleasure, surging with every thrust of his fingers, every movement within her. What had started out gentle made way to rougher touch, seemingly in tune with what she had wanted even though she never said it out loud.

Her thighs shivered as she tried wrapping her legs around him, but he kept them apart, continuing to work her into a frenzied orgasm. The very air felt knocked from her lungs with that final thrust, him teasing her clit until she fell back into a heap on the table. As she lay on her back, gasping for breath and twitching with uncontrollable little jerks, she felt her inhaler pressed into her hands. 

“You might need this.” He chuckled as he leaned over her prone form. “I’m not finished with you.” Her body rippled with delight over those words, feeling butterfly kisses across her stomach, trailing down her hips, her pelvis….oh god, he couldn’t be going…

“Ahhhhhyaahhhh….”

Her body froze as she felt something she’d never expect to touch her there-or that it would feel that ridiculously good. And then when he parted her even further, going a little deeper, she felt her eyes roll back with a jolt. ‘How was this even possible?’ her mind reeled, clutching her inhaler like a holy talisman, gasps escaping her throat as her hips bucked. He had set one leg of hers on his shoulder, allowing him to maneuver himself within her wet folds, his horns scraping along her pelvic bone as he tasted her.

Her mind had gone blank with any rational thought. All she could feel was his tongue, his hands, even his horns as he touched her like nothing else had ever done. He was claiming every part of her of her body as his own. With expertise, he had sent her to a place beyond her imagination. A place where only the act of bodies touching each other could take her. Like another plane of existence. A secret level hidden within a game.

Her voice carried along the walls of the conference room, loud and clear, nothing withheld back now. He had gotten what he had asked for all right. It had taken her a moment to realize he was no longer torturing her, the tremors which had overtaken her finally ebbing. He trailed little kisses along her thigh that rested on his shoulder, just watching her try to mentally gather herself. 

She was flushed head-to-toe, hair a sweaty mess half stuck to her face, gasping in deeply, body twitching every other moment from the orgasmic spasms rippling through her being. Her eyes were half closed, that narrow slit which conveyed a seductive and pleasured release.

“You look absolutely beautiful.” He whispered, lowering her leg back to the table. Knowing he was the one that had put her in this state patted his ego just a bit, but knowing he had been the only one absolutely had him gloating to himself with pride.

“The…Hell…I…Am.” she responded with deliberate paused whispered breaths.

It was the first time he’d ever heard her swear. She normally said ‘heck’ when she had the urge to use that word. He’d found it beyond cute really, though he’d never admit to it. But there she was again, accusing him of lying about how he perceived her. And he honestly was quite fed up with that. He grabbed her arms and pulled her upright so she would have no choice but to look into his blood red eyes, for this one night that they were the eyes of the devil and not that angelic hue he’d been born with.

“I told you to stop accusing me of lying Samara, haven’t I?” he growled deep in his throat.

“I’m a sweaty mess, how is that beautiful?” she shrank under his gaze.

He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her to meet his body, his warmth spreading to her. He tilted her neck by nuzzling her ear, his teeth nibbling the soft lobe so she’d shudder. “There is no one standard for beauty, and you should be aware of that. I would find you just as attractive in nothing but my own shirt, for reasons of my own.” He clamped his teeth onto her neck, hearing her cry out, but unrelenting in applying pressure until he was satisfied in leaving a mark. Branding her.

Her nails dug into the flesh of his pectoral, leaving deep pink lines in their wake, right over his heart. In her own way, she was branding him, she just didn’t know it. In many ways, she had been branding him unknowingly. 

With a firm grasp of the nape of her neck, she couldn’t evade those eyes of his. “Do you believe I would lie to you about that?” he inquired. Silence followed as she bit her lip, struggling to find the words.

“I…think you could…if you were testing me…”

He cocked his head ever so slightly. Oh, cleverly chosen words….

“I think we’ve gone beyond testing each other by now.”

He lowered her hands, her fingers trailing his abs, his belly button, past his belt, until she felt that bulge in his pants. Her fingers flexed in shock at first, but then curiously curled to feel it for herself. “You still have a chance to change your mind. There is no coming back from this.” He warned; cautiously, as she touched him.

One last chance…

He had offered her chance after chance, before he each new encounter they shared. Not that she hadn’t appreciated it, but she worried she wouldn’t sound convincing if she kept saying yes every time. This is what the whole night had been centered around, this moment, taking this opportunity. Crossing the most important boundary in her life, from inexperienced girl into a fully-fledged woman. And there had been no other man that she felt even remotely comfortable with to give herself to. 

No algamation of Marshall’s old long haircut, not Link’s stubble…just all Charles. With his piercing blue eyes and golden hair tousled loose, his large hands, his pale skin….She wanted all of it. Just him.

With nimble fingers, she sought out his belt and slipped it from its buckle, watching his eyebrows rise in surprise; his lips curl into a mischievous smile. “So that’s your answer.” He purred, his hands taking over and unzipping his slacks. He had secretly been holding his breath, worried she’d lose her nerve at the last minute, leaving him a severe case of blue balls for the night. But her resolve was firm. Like Umed had said, when she fixated on something, she sunk her teeth into it. At the time, it had taken everything within him to not imagine her sinking her teeth into him as he and Samara exchanged nervous, angst filled side glances as he had sent her home.

The little innocent angel ensemble had lured him in and he had fallen. She had been the puppeteer the whole night under the guise of naiveté, which he had reacted to; hook, line, and sinker. And here he was again, losing his well-structured defense against a woman’s charms, giving in to her demands. She might as well reach right through his ribcage and grab that shriveled up heart of his and devour it for a final flourish of her victory.

The moment her hands made contact with his skin, the tender flesh of his manhood, he felt a shudder trail down his spine. She had released it from the confines of his briefs, uttered a little gasp, but continued to trail delicate fingers across it in curious exploration. Her thumb started making swirling circles at its tip, releasing pre-ejaculation fluid, becoming a lube for her fingers to smoothly run along his shaft.

He tilted his head back and sighed with pleasure. 

Oh Lord have mercy….

Given that her wrists were bound, she didn’t have much agility as she would’ve liked, but she had enough experience with joysticks while gaming to be able to maneuver her wrists just so, flick her fingers as if she would be pulling a trigger, and rotate her thumb as she would to evade. All the while she heard Charles elicit moans and gasps and shudder with her touch. He was hers to control, and she was taking full advantage.

“Stahhhhh….” He begged, trailing off, hands frantically trying to gain control of hers. “Suh-mar-rahhhh.” He murmured, nails digging into the table top as he found himself incapable of pulling her hands off him. The hitch in his breath had given her renewed confidence, and she quickened the pace, her fingers sliding up and down, driving him wild like he had done to her. Oh the revenge was delicious. 

A moment later, he had reached his limit, his member quivered and released, dowsing her chest in its sticky fluid. He had not been prepared for her hands to be so skilled, so the whole ordeal had come as quite the shock. His breath was a little ragged, a cool sweat dripping down his back. Samara had been taken by surprise by the climax; letting out a little squeak as she flinched back, but nothing more than his fluid landing on her breasts had come. She heard him swear in Welsh as he leaned into her, head resting on her shoulder.

“How did you learn how to do that?” he gasped.

She stifled the laugh, finding their roles had been switched for once. “I played a lot of video games Charles, surely you haven’t forgotten?”

“Of course.” He replied; his voice muffled from being buried in the fold of her neck. He took hold her magically talented hands and brought them up, slipping his head in the loop they created, and resting her hands around his neck. “Enough of these little troublemakers.” He said, his hands taking hold of her hips, pulling him to meet his eagerly waiting manhood, who was standing at attention once again.

Her center was wet and ready; she hitched her thighs up for him to take hold of as he pulled her to meet his body. Just the slight friction of their destined forms was like a bolt of lightning. The spark was real for the both of them, undeniable and soul rattling. No more hesitations, no more bantering, no more of anything…

Her legs wrapped around him as he entered, she pinning him in place, holding to his body with all of her strength. The piercing pain she endured caused her to cry out but she only gritted her teeth and dug her heels into him, telling him that she wasn’t going to let him stop. One hand, tilted upwards from being bound had grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled tightly. Even hearing him release a growl hadn’t swayed her from her hold, in fact, she only twisted her fingers around more as he moved his hips, throwing his head back and baying like a wolf to the moon.

His hands held her tightly, one securing her back, nails digging in; the other gripping her hip as if to pull her even further into himself. He was finally making the claim he had set to have and was not going to let go for anything but her command. Let her pull his hair, let her dig her nails into him; let her scream….they both had wanted this. She sank her teeth into his shoulder and held on as his body rocked her, the table shifting and hitting against the chairs all tucked around.

The building echoed with their furious vocalizing, no one around for a city block to hear. Just the stars and the moon hanging overhead, their light peeking through the space between venetian blinds of a conference room that was holding a meeting of a whole other kind.


End file.
